


Grateful:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Surrounded By Love Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Divorce, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e20 Huikau Na Makau A Ka Lawai'a (The Fishhooks of the Fishers Become Entangled), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Divorce, Post-Episode: s07e20 Huikau Na Makau A Ka Lawai'a (The Fishhooks of the Fishers Become Entangled), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Routine, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny are having dinner with Rachel, as part of their routine, Does it go good?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Surrounded By Love Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718995
Kudos: 3





	Grateful:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are having dinner with Rachel, as part of their routine, Does it go good?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“I am so glad that we are doing this, Babe”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, as he kissed his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett. They sat down at their usual table at **_Tropics_**. The Couple were meeting Rachel Edwards, Their friend, & Danny’s Ex-Wife, for their usual dinner date, that they do once a week. Commander Steve McGarrett said with a smile, “Me too”, & they relaxed for awhile, til Rachel comes. It was their favorite time of the week.

Rachel showed up, & the beautiful woman said with apologetic tone, “I am so sorry that I am late”. The British Lady sat down, & asked for her usual drink, as she puts her purse down, & gave them her full attention. “How are you doing so far ?”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he took a sip of his beer. “Yeah, Are you doing better since your divorce ?”, The Loudmouth Detective asked, as he was concerned about her. She told him this with a smile on her face.

“I am okay, I am enjoying life as much as I can”, Rachel answered honestly. “Good, You deserve it”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, as their food order came to their table, & they relaxed further. “You sure do”, Danny said, as he took a bite out of his meal, & he just relaxed, & followed the flow. Rachel said, “Thank you”, as she, & Steve enjoyed their meal along with him, & enjoyed the night.

She added this, “I am so grateful that I had your support during this time”, She said, as she reached out, & squeezed both of the men’s hands. The Former Seal said, “It wasn’t even a question, You needed us, We are there for you without hesitation”, as he winked at her. “You deserve a chance at happiness too”, The Shorter Man said, as he squeezed her hand back in response. They finished the rest of the evening talking about pleasant things.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
